


Hawke

by Bandshe



Series: Letters between Anders, Hawke and Varric [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders's response letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawke

_My love,_

_I'm happy to hear that you are well. Reading about Cullen and the Inquisitor brought a_   
_smile to my face, not because I'm glad he's changed, but mostly because it's, like you said,_   
_the thought of Meredith knowing about this. I almost wish she survived for this moment alone._

_How is everything else? How's Varric? I know he doesn't care to speak to me or even think of me_   
_as existing, but I still care. Whether or not he wants to hear it, tell him I send my regards._   
_I wish it didn't come to what it did, I ruined his home and that resulted in him being captured and_   
_questioned. I regret that everyday, you know I do._

_How are the rest of the Wardens? Have you seen any? Have you seen The Hero of Ferelden? She's_   
_an old friend and I'd love to send her my regards. If you see her or her husband Alistair, just make_   
_sure they're alright. I know her, if something happens to Alistair she'll kill someone._   
_I can't blame her. If something were to happen to you, I'd do the same. I'd hate to hear that they've_   
_succumbed to this horrible "Calling". I know it's not a real one, but it calls to me every night. It's become_   
_harder to hear myself over it. I can't bear it, I can't bear it alone. I know you think it's best for us to be_   
_apart during the Calling, but I don't. I sometimes think that you only accepted Varric's "invitation", so_   
_you didn't have to see me like this. I know it breaks your heart and I'm sorry for that._

_I miss you too. My hand is nothing like you. Oh, that joke is only good if I see your reaction. I_   
_also hope you did take it as a joke. See, I have moments where I can be on the not so serious side._   
_The bed has grown cold without you in it. I just want to let you know that I'm moving from_   
_our current living space. I know I risk missing out on messages, but I think our location has been_   
_discovered. Until I'm safe once again, my letters may take a while to be received, but I'm sure_   
_by the time this one gets there that you'll be on your mission._

_I can't wait to see you again. I love you. You'll be in my dirty dreams as well. I hope you_   
_laughed._

_A_


End file.
